A Girl wtih a Dream!-Truely Real
by Musical Princess 1412
Summary: this is my story in Daya's Girl's challange...plez read n review!


_**A Girl With A Dream!**_

 _ **Dream! What's The Difference Between Dream N Reality? There's Only One Differnce-When The Eyes R Closed We See A Dream N When The Eyes R Open What We See Infront Of Our Eys Is Reality! Dream N Reality Differ From Each Other...We Want Our Dream To Be A Reality Bt Everyone's Dream Cannot Be A Reality...This A Story Of A Girl Who Wanted To Make Her Dream A Reality Bt Everything Finished Before She Couled Make Her Dream Come True!**_

(A Man N A Woman Were Crying Badly Hugging A Dead Body. A Girl Was Consoling Them When A Boy Enterd With A Letter May Say A Suicide Note!)

"Acp Sir Yeh Suicide Note Mila Hain..." The Boy Said With A Hard N Teary Voice.

"Abhijeet Padho Use Jaldi..." Acp Said With Teary Voice.

(The Boy Started Reading The Letter. Tears Were Flowing Like A River From Everyone's Eyes. This Was Written In The Letter-

 _ **Dear Aai N Baba,**_

 _ **Aapko Toh Shock Laga Hoga Na ...Acp Pradyuman Ki Beti Aur Suicide? Bt Yeh Sach Hain...Ek Kadwa Sach...Aai-Baba, Aap Yahi Soch Rahe Honge Na Ki Aisa Kya Hogaya Ki Muzhe Suicide Karna Pada...Mere Paas Sab Tha...Aapne Sab Kuch Diya Muzhe, Kisi Bhi Cheez Ki Kami Nai Mehsoos Hone Di...Par Suicide Ki Wajah Kya? Aai Aur Baba Aapne Mere Liye Bohot Kuch Kiya Hain. Muzhe Padhaya-Likhaya, Mere Liye Paani Ki Tarah Paisa Kharch Kiya Wo Bhi Apna Khoon-Paseena Bahake...Aur Sabse Important Main Aap Dono Ki Wjah Se Duniya Mein Aayi...Badle Mein Ek Hi Baat Chahi Ki Main Bilkul Baba Ke Jaisi Cid Cop Banu...**_

 _ **Par Muzhe Cid Cop Nai Banna Tha...Muzhe Ek Singer Banna Tha...Mera Bachpan Se Sapna Tha Singer Banne Ka Aur Mere Dost Muzhse Humesha Kehte The Ki Main Ek Singer Ban Sakti Hu...Maine Kayi Baar Batana Chaha Par Nai Bata Saki...Main Bohot Darti Thi Babase...Kyun Ki Aai Ne Muzhe Bataya Tha Ki Baba Ki Muzhse Bohot Aashayein Hain...Bt Main Singer Banna Chahti Thi Par Baadmein Samazh Gayi Ki Ab Nai Ban Sakti Singer...Aai Baba, Main Aapko Chodke Nai Jaana Chahti Thi Par Maine Thaan Liya Tha Agar Main Singer Nai Ban Payi Toh Mar Jaungi...Main Aapse Bohot Pyaar Karti Thi Aai Baba...Par Mere Bhi Kuch Sapne The...Kaash Main Bata Paati Aapko Par Mere Darr Ki Wajah Se Nai Bata Paayi...**_

 _ **Aai, Baba Aap Chahte The Na Ki Main Bohot Amir Banu...Taaki Aapne Jo Kuch Saha Hain Wo Main Na Sahu...Aai Aapka Sapna Tha Na Ki Main Videsh Jau...Main Bhi Aapke Sapne Pure Karna Chahti Thi Magar Main Apna Sapna Bhi Pura Karna Chahti Thi...Kya Ek Singer Banke Main Amir Nai Banti? Kya Main Singer Banke Videsh Nai Jaa Pati? Isliye Maine Yeh Faisla Liya... Sorry Aai-Baba Maine Aapko Bohot Takleef Di Hain...Bojh Thi Main Aap Dono Pe Jo Ab Halka Hogaya Hain...Main Jaanti Hu Aap Bohot Ro Rahe Honge...Main Bhi Ro Rahi Thi Yeh Note Likhte Waqt...Kaise Batau Aapko Main Nai Jee Sakti Thi Apne Sapne Ke Bagair...I M Sorry Aai-Baba..I M Sorry! Bt I Love U Very Much! Muzhe Maaf Kardijiye...Mere Mobile Mein Aapke Liye Ek Recording Hain Bas Wo Suniye Shayad Aapko Mera Talent Samzhega...! Love U!**_

 _ **Aapki Pyaari Beti,**_

 _ **Shruti**_

"Hey Bhagwan," Cried Shruti's Mother Pallavi..."Suna Aapne Shruti Ne Kya Likha...Hum Samzh Nai Paaye Humari Bacchi Ko...Uska Sapna Cheen Liya Humne Bas Humara Sapne Pura Karne Ke Liye..." She Cried More.

"Aaise Kaise Aai-Baba Hain Hum...Khud Ki Beti Ko Nai Samzh Sake..."Acp Said With Painful Voice.

"Hume Maaf Karde Beta...Shruti Hum Bohot Bure Hain..."Pallavi Cries While Hugging Shruti's Dead Body."Apne Haathon Se Hi Apne Beti Ke Sapne Kuchal Diye Humne!"

"Sir Yeh Recording Sunau?" Tarika Said In A Teary Voice.

"Suna Do...Hume Bhi Toh Dekhne De Humari Beti Ka Talent..."Acp Said In A Hard Voice.

(Tarika Played The Recording. It Was A Song Sung By Shruti.)

 _ **Mujhe Yunhi Karke Khwaabon Se Judaa**_

 _ **Jaane Kahan Chup Ke Baitha Hai Khuda**_

 _ **Jaanu Na Main Kab Hua Khud Se Gumshuda**_

 _ **Kaise Jiyun Rooh Bhi Mujhse Hai Judaa**_

 _ **Kyun Meri Raahein, Mujhse Pooche Ghar Kahan Hai**_

 _ **Kyun Mujhse Aake, Dastak Pooche Dar Kahan Hai**_

 _ **Raahein Aisi Jinki Manzil Hi Nahin**_

 _ **Dhoondho Mujhe Ab Main Rehta Hoon Wahin**_

 _ **Dil Hai Kahin Aur Dhadkan Hai Kahin**_

 _ **Saansein Hai Magar Kyun Zinda Main Nahin**_

 _ **Rait Bani Haathon Se Yun Beh Gayi**_

 _ **Takdeer Meri Bikhri Har Jagah**_

 _ **Kaise Likhun Phir Se Nayi Daastan**_

 _ **Gham Ki Siyahi Dikhti Hai Kahan**_

 _ **Aahein Jo Chuni Hain Meri Thi Raza**_

 _ **Rehta Hoon Kyun Phir Khud Se Hi Khafa**_

 _ **Aisi Bhi Hui Thi Mujhse Kya Khata**_

 _ **Tune Jo Mujhe Di Jeenay Ki Saza**_

 _ **Banday Tere Maathe Pe Hain Jo Kheenchay**_

 _ **Bas Chand Lakeeron Jitna Hai Jahaan**_

 _ **Aansu Mere Mujhko Mita Te Hain Rahe**_

 _ **Rab Ko Hukm Na Mit Ta Hai Yahan**_

 _ **Raahein Aisi Jinki Manzil Hi Nahin**_

 _ **Dhoondho Mujhe Ab Main Rehta Hoon Wahin**_

 _ **Dil Hai Kahin Aur Dhadkan Hai Kahin**_

 _ **Saansien Hai Magar Kyun Zinda Main Nahin**_

 _ **Kyun Main Jaagoon, Aur Woh Sapne Bo Raha Hai**_

 _ **Kyun Mera Rab Yun, Aankhien Khole So Raha Hai**_

 _ **Kyun Main Jaagoon**_

(No Sooner The Song Ended Pallavi Burst Out Crying Badly In Tarika's Arms.)

 _ **This Is How The Song Ended N Her Dream Too. Why We Should Compromise Between Our Dreams? This Is Not Only The Condition Of 1 Child Bt Every Child In Every Country...Parents Should Know About Their Pupil's Talent N Their Dream. They Must Take Care Of Them N Support Them. If Not A Child' Heart Gets Affected N They Commit Suicide.**_

* * *

 _ **So Here The Story Ends. This Is Real Story...Shayad Aap Sabko Pata Chal Gaya Hoga Kiski...Bt Don't Worry The Girl Has Not Commited Suicide Because She Is Firm At Her Dream. I Hope Aaplogonko Pasand Aayi Ho...**_

 _ **Daya's Girl- I Hope Aapko Bhi Pasand Aayi Ho...Main Jeetna Nai Chahti Bas Apne Dil Mein Kya Hain Yeh Bahaar Laana Chahti Thi...Humare Sir Kehte Hain Dil Ki Baatein Agar Batai Nai Gayi Toh Dil Pattar Ban Jaata Hain...Islye Maine Yeh Story Likhdi...**_

 _ **Bye Take Care**_

 _ **Love U All**_

 _ **Kavin's Shruti!**_


End file.
